Tiempos de Guerra
by Niveneh
Summary: En los tiempos de guerra, tan impredecibles, es bueno sentir que hay alguien que siempre espera por ti... CAPÍTULO ÚNICO


**Tiempos de Guerra. **

**Por: Meiko Akiyama**

_"Justo en estos momentos, el caballero de Leo debe estar matando a Seiya lenta y dolorosamente" _

¿Cómo creer aquellas palabras? Son casi como una sentencia de muerte, creer en esa frase es abrazarme a una terrible tragedia, a un amargo dolor. 

He pasado por mil penalidades para llegar hasta aquí. Estaba cayendo por un profundo abismo, desde el cual pude trasmitirle mi presencia a mi pupilo, en un vago intento porque salvara su vida. Logré levantar vuelo, justo como un águila, qué ironía; y me encuentro aquí, camino a casa de Leo. Aún recuerdo la triste mirada del Santo Dorado de Aries al dejarme pasar por su casa. ¿Tan grave era la situación? ¿Era tan horrible el resultado que no encontró palabras para decírmelo?  Algo similar pasó con el caballero de Tauro, a quien encontré meditando en su Santuario. La casa de Géminis la encontré completamente vacía, al igual que la de Cáncer. ¿Acaso mi pupilo y sus camaradas han derrotado a los Santos Dorados? Si han podido llegar más allá de la casa de Leo, es normal que se les empiece a tomar con más respeto. Casi puedo sentir al Patriarca temblando en su altar. 

Siento un vuelco en el corazón al colocarme en la entrada de la casa de Leo. Ya he visto los resultados de esta Guerra que está en pleno apogeo. ¿Qué me encontraré allí? Mu y Aldebarán han sido pasivos y han dejado pasar a los Santos de Bronce. Géminis y Cáncer han sucumbido ante ellos ¿En qué estado me encontraré la casa de Leo? Temo la respuesta a esa duda. 

Un grito ahogado se coló de mi máscara. ¡Aquel espectáculo era horrible! Varias columnas estaban completamente destruidas y desparramadas en el piso, en pedazos, suelo con grandes grietas, las paredes rajadas por todos lados. Pero lo sin duda lo peor eran los rastros de sangre que se encontraban por todos lados. ¿Aquella sangre podría ser de…? 

¡No! Mi cabeza negó en silencio varias veces, insistiendo en que aquella idea era demasiado aterradora. ¡No podía ser verdad! ¡Simplemente no podía ser cierto! Pero, entonces ¿dónde se encontraban Seiya y el Caballero de Leo? Había mucha sangre, pero ningún cuerpo por ningún sitio. 

_"Aioria matará a Seiya sin piedad…"_

Tampoco puedo creer en aquellas palabras. Conozco a Aioria, sé que él no es capaz de ser ni cruel ni despiadado, por más que otros intenten hacérmelo creer. ¿Acaso se habrán matado ambos? ¡Estos combates no tienen sentido alguno! Lo único que han conseguido es derramar sangre inocente y manchar con impurezas el sagrado nombre de Athena. 

No supe en qué momento mis rodillas se doblaron y tocaron el suelo, ni supe en qué momento mis lágrimas eran tantas que tuve que quitarme mi máscara para poder llorar mejor. ¡Lágrimas! Han sido años de no derramar lágrimas, nunca tuve un motivo en especial. Pero saber que las dos personas más importantes para mí combatieron a muerte es una razón suficiente. 

Sé que como amazona estoy entrenada para pelear y soportar largos combates, y que las continuas guerras no es algo que deba afectarme. Sin embargo, esta guerra no tiene razón de ser, es absurda y sangrienta. 

_"Matará a Seiya sin piedad…"_

Aioria es una de las pocas personas en las cuales depositaría mi plena confianza. Alguien a quien quizás pueda llamar "amigo",  alguien a quien admiro no sólo por ser caballero, sino como persona. Es alguien capaz de los más nobles sentimientos, pero sobre todo alguien que ha sufrido mucho. Viví de cerca su sufrir cuando acusaron a su hermano de traidor. Pasó muchas noches en vela, ya sin lágrimas para derramar, pero con una profunda tristeza. ¡Cuántas veces tuve ganas de darle unas palabras de consuelo! O si quiera de poder decirle que estaba de su lado. 

Siento mi mano húmeda y compruebo que sin querer, la he colocado sobre un charco de sangre que estaba cerca de mí. Escucho cómo mi llanto se esparce por todo el recinto, mientras contemplo mi mano manchada. ¿Hace cuánto que no lloro? Mis lágrimas han clamado por salir desde que se inició esta cruel batalla, pero mi orgullo las ha detenido, diciéndome que es momento de ser fuerte y no quebrarse como una frágil chiquilla. Ahora ¿para qué seguir siendo fuerte? ¿Para qué pretender que nada puede dañarme? Al parecer he perdido lo que más quise en la vida, ¿para qué reprimir mis lágrimas? Además estoy segura que no seré la única que llorará por las vidas que se llevará esta guerra. 

-¿Marin…?-

Otro vuelco en el corazón. ¿Esa voz? Sé que inconscientemente una sonrisa plagó mis labios y la tranquilidad invadió mi alma por primera vez. Pero al ver mi máscara a un lado mío, recuerdo nuevamente lo que soy, y cómo debo comportarme. 

-Muévete un paso más y será tu fin…- comenté lo más indiferente que pude y con un rápido movimiento cubrí mi rostro con aquella máscara. Ahora con mi rostro cubierto, digamos que eras digno de mirarme nuevamente. Sé que no podías ver mi rostro, y quizás fuera lo mejor, me habría avergonzado de que vieras una sonrisa boba e infantil asomándose por mis labios. ¡Estabas vivo! Sería imposible describir todos los sentimientos que pasan por mi corazón en este instante, pero en resumen diría que me encuentro más feliz de lo que he estado en años. 

-No pensé encontrarte aquí…- dijiste con algo de timidez, sin moverte de tu sitio. 

-Tenía que comprobar si era cierto que…- mis palabras se detuvieron, no podía seguir. Estabas tú vivo, y mi corazón se llenó de una felicidad indescriptible, pero ¿Seiya corrió con la misma suerte? Y, como si adivinaras mis pensamientos, esbozaste una amarga sonrisa y diste un par de pasos.

-Seiya está vivo, si eso era lo que te preocupaba…- dijiste con un dejo de tristeza. 

-Pero por la apariencia de este lugar…-

-Peleamos a muerte, sí…- suspiraste mientras contemplabas con esa mirada triste los escombros y la sangre-… me encontraba bajo el poder mental del Patriarca… para librarme de él alguien debía morir ante mis ojos…- 

Volteaste hacia mí, como su supieras que bajo esa máscara, una expresión de horror llenaba mi rostro. Nuevamente esbozaste una débil sonrisa, como para tratar de calmarme. 

-Cassios está muerto…- suspiraste mientras clavabas tu vista en el suelo-… lo maté… y quedé librado del hechizo…-

Hablas entrecortadamente, como si cada palabra quemara tus labios. Te sentías culpable, lo sé, sabes que has contribuido a derramar sangre inocente para los malvados planes del Patriarca Arles. 

-No tuviste la culpa- comenté mientras me acerqué hacia ti- ¡La culpa de todo la tiene…!

-Me dejé controlar- suspiraste, aún con la mirada clavada en el piso- y casi mato a Seiya, jamás me hubiera perdonado eso… y sé que tú tampoco…- 

Guardé silencio. ¿Si hubieras matado a Seiya? Tienes razón, quizás jamás te habría perdonado. A quien matara a mi pupilo le declararía muerte y le mataría con mis propias manos. Sin embargo… 

-Sé quien eres, te conozco, sé que jamás habrías hecho algo así…- debajo de mi máscara de metal, te estaba sonriendo. 

-Marin, yo… después de lo que pasó…- 

Era hora de dejar de pretender, el verte tan vulnerable y tan necesitado de afecto hizo que algo se quebrara dentro de mí. Con cuidado me acerqué y te rodeé con mis brazos. Un abrazo… ¿hacía cuánto no daba un abrazo?

-Jamás dudaría de ti… ni por un instante…- tomaste mi mano con fuerza, pero te horrorizó notar que estaba manchada de sangre. Negaste con pesar. 

-Estás manchada, por mi culpa…- comentaste, aunque creo que con "manchada" te referías a algo más que mi mano estuviera manchada con sangre-… y derramaste lágrimas, por mi culpa…- 

Debajo de mi máscara, sentí algo arder en mi rostro. Seguramente me encontraba roja de vergüenza ¿Por qué verme llorar? Habría preferido que vieras mi rostro al descubierto, con una mirada dura y fría; a que ahora estés imaginando las lágrimas saliendo de mis ojos. 

-Lloré al descubrir los vestigios de esta guerra por la casa de Leo…- suspiré con tranquilidad, tratando de ignorar cierto cosquilleo en mi bajo vientre, sensación muy extraña a mi parecer-… no es tu culpa, es culpa de quien ha iniciado esta batalla- 

Te quedaste mirándome por varios minutos, no me atreví a hacer ningún tipo de comentario, puesto que realmente ignoraba lo que pensabas. Pero al tener tu mirada fija en mí, recordé cuánto me gustan tus ojos, son muy expresivos, son como el reflejo de tu alma. Con cuidado me rodeaste con tus brazos y me llevaste directo a tu pecho, una vez allí empecé a sentir unos continuos golpecitos. ¿Qué podrían ser? 

-Promete que pase lo que pase, siempre estarás conmigo…- dijiste con un hilo de voz. Me sorprendiste muchísimo con esa "propuesta", me quedé totalmente sin habla durante un par de segundos. No estaba muy segura de adónde nos llevaría mi respuesta, pero entrelacé mi mano derecha con la tuya y sin dejar de mirarte, respondí. 

-Nunca me separaré de tu lado…- afirmé, mientras sentí cómo tu mano apretaba con fuerza la mía. Me acuné en tu pecho, mientras sonreía y continuaba escuchando esos golpecitos, no sabía por qué, pero me agradaba ese sonido. Me encontraba tan concentrada en ese agradable sonido, respiré una bocanada de aire y suspiré profundamente. Me sorprendí mucho al sentir que ese aire no golpeaba en una fría máscara de metal, sino que fluía libre. Abrí mis ojos en actitud de sorpresa y contemplé, estupefacta, cómo mi máscara colgaba de tu mano izquierda. 

-Estaba seguro que serías más hermosa que como siempre te imaginé…- sonreíste, por toda respuesta. 

Aún sin salir de mi asombro, contemplaba cómo acercabas tu rostro al mío, el cual ardía totalmente. 

"Sí, en estos tiempos de guerra es bueno sentir que siempre habrá alguien esperando por ti…" pensé mientras me dejaba llevar. 

**FIN **

**Notitas: algunos saben que adoro a la parejita de Aioria y Marin. Es que pienso que era un amor totalmente correspondido por ambas partes y una parejita tan linda como esa no se puede desperdiciar. **

**Espero que les haya gustado leerla tanto como a mí escribirla. **

**La historia va en su totalidad dedicada a mi Neechan Rita ^^ quien es mi compañera de aventuras y es una de las pocas que se aguanta mis arrebatos de Saint Seiya como a las doce medianoche. ¡Un beso linda, gracias por todo!**

**Para comentarios están los reviews o mi correo meiko@wings.distant-sky.org ** 


End file.
